The Wolf and the Void
by moviemaniac217
Summary: A different take on the Star Trek: TNG episode "Where Silence Has Lease." Nagilum wasn't the only thing the Enterprise encountered in the Void. Just who is this mysterious girl and what does she mean to the universe at large? A definite AU story.
1. Where Silence Has Lease

Well here we go everyone. My first attempt at writing a Star Trek: Next Generation/ Doctor Who crossover fic so I hope you like it. Happy Reading!

….

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she noticed the ripples that weaved across the complete darkness that surrounded her. Slowly she opened her deep golden eyes and stared blankly in front of her while the tendrils of the Vortex that swirled around her relayed back information. Someone, something, was here in the Void with her. She could feel it watching her, studying her, wanting to know more. She strengthened the tendrils into a cloak and the presence skittered away from her like a frightened rabbit.

She let a faint smile flicker across her face before letting her eyes drift shut again as she re-focused her attention on her battered form. She knew she had done too much and pushed her body past its limit so that she was forced to retreat here to the Void to recover. Most though that the Void was empty of anything, and they were mostly right, she mused as the Vortex reached out to pull faint traces of certain energies into itself; but they forgot the fact that energy could never be destroyed. Though no sensors could ever detect it, the Void was alive and brimming with different types of energies and for a being like her who needed a unique type of energy to survive it was a haven and the place she returned to when she needed to recover.

The ripples once again tickled her senses and she gave a low, feral growl with her physical throat while her mind snarled,_ Who are you?_

The ripples stopped instantly and she could sense a feeling of surprise tingling at the edge of her senses.

_I am Nagilum, _it said hesitantly before gaining confidence; _I exist here in the space between spaces. Who are you?_

_ I am the Bad Wolf, _she replied and smirked when she felt shock and fear break over her in waves, _I see that no other explanation is needed. _

_ The Goddess, _Nagilum's voice whispered in a strange mixture of fear, awe, and respect.

The Wolf snorted slightly and drew her awareness back to herself as the pain from her many injuries began to make itself known. She strengthened the cloak of Vortex energy around her, both to help herself heal and to keep a barrier between herself and Nagilum. Something about him put her on edge, but she was confident that between his fear and the power surrounding her he would keep a safe distance away.

Her mind slipped into a slightly meditative state, she couldn't afford a Healing Coma just yet but she could still zone out the worst of the pain. However, she still kept a part of her senses trained on the sentience, unsure if he would be tempted to try something while she was out, Bad Wolf or not. He left her alone however and she was just beginning to relax when she felt an entirely new set of ripples twist their way into her awareness.

Irritated she reached out with her awareness and was just about to lay into the annoying sentience when she realized that there was something different about these ones. She clenched her jaw when she realized that a hole had opened in the walls of one of the universes, forming an inviting entryway into the heart of the Void itself. Grumbling to herself she began to make her way towards it, intending to close it before anyone could wander through it before freezing in shock.

Something large and solid pressed against her senses and she could feel the sparks of hundreds of lives upon it as it came to a rest in the Void. A starship, she reasoned, but why hadn't it been destroyed?

She examined the ship closer and caught the annoyingly familiar energy of Nagilum swirling around it and she realized that he must be keeping the ship intact, but why?

_What are you doing? _she demanded, _Why have you brought this ship here?_

_ I am merely curious, _he explained_, This ship has many humans on it and I've always been fascinated by their limited existence. I merely want to perform some tests on them; it is nothing to be concerned over. _

The Wolf was not convinced and she reached out with her mind, forcefully probing into his memories. She watched with horror as the entity killed one of the crew members in a horrible fashion. Furious she growled threateningly in his mind and she felt his confidence waver.

_You killed one soul on that ship and you think it's acceptable. You were planning to destroy half of the people on this ship and you say it's nothing to be concerned over. You small-minded fool, I can see all of time and space and the ripples you have started today could very well end the entire universe, and all for your curiosity. _

_ If that universe is destroyed it becomes energy for you and me, so in the grand scheme of things why does it matter? You can argue all you like, but you are still here in the fabric of the Void so any threats you make against me are useless, _the being sounded quite smug and she ground her teeth together in irritation.

She turned her attention towards the ship and smiled when she felt the slight fluttering of an empathic being on board. As much as she didn't want to involve the crew of the starship anymore than possible, she knew that she was going to have to use them as proverbial dry ground as she dealt with the entity that existed in the ocean of the Void. Sending a sense of greeting and apology to the empath on board, her vision went fuzzy as she reconstructed herself in the Bridge of the starship.

She heard a muffled oath and sensed a phaser being un-holstered and pointed at her. She turned halfway and spread her hands out in an odd sideways gesture to show that she was not armed and no threat to them, before turning her attention to the view screen. A projection of Nagilum's made-up face was plastered across it, the sickly green of his complexion clashing with the darkness of the Void around it. He stared at her in a mix of horror and awe before finally finding his voice.

"You, you're not supposed to be able to do that," he stuttered.

"I can do whatever I want," she snapped at him, eyes flashing with her anger," I'm surprised your feeble mind hasn't realized that yet."

"You dare to insult me?"

"And you dare to anger me? Think very carefully on that fact Nagilum for I am going to give you a choice. Either you return the life energy you have taken from that Ensign, release this ship from the Void, and leave; or I will destroy you. Those are your only two options."

The face on the monitor stared at her with an unreadable expression for a long moment before vanishing, leaving the starry blackness of space in its wake. She could feel the influx of energy with her senses and she vaguely heard the exclamations of surprise and shock when the hapless Ensign gasped and suddenly jerked up from the floor. She nipped in quickly and peeked at the future time lines. Everything was as it should….no, things were not as they should be. She could hear faint whispers of death and blood and wars that were not supposed to be and she frowned worriedly. Someone was messing with timelines, creating a future that was unacceptable. She would have to stop by the Oodsphere, maybe they knew what… what… bollocks, she had done too much when she was not yet healed. Darkness crept into the edges of her vision and she vaguely registered a hand being gently laid on her shoulder. She was barely able to meet the pair of worried brown eyes that the hand belonged to before darkness consumed her completely.

….

Captain Jean Luc Picard was completely and utterly bewildered. And it was not a feeling he relished at all. It was bad enough that they had, albeit foolishly, entered an abyss of space only to find themselves to be "lab rats" in an entity's game; now some strange young woman appeared on his bridge, threatened said entity into letting them go and bringing a deceased crewmember back to life; then collapsed into a heap on the floor.

The Bridge crew stood in stunned stillness as their minds tried to rationalizes the last couple of minutes. Data was the first to emerge as he pulled his tricorder from beneath his seat and made his way over to their mysterious visitor. His movements seemed to snap the others out of their trance. Deanna knelt next to the girl and was joined by Data, while Doctor Crusher made her way over to Ensign Haskell.

Commander William Riker turned to look at his commanding officer with a look of absolute bafflement. "What just happened, sir?" he asked, watching the nonplussed look on Captain Picard's face with confusion.

"I have no idea Number One," he replied slowly and turned to his ship's Medical Officer," Dr. Crusher?"

"He's fine," she replied in awe as she scanned him for a second time, ignoring the confused look on the Ensign's face," He's perfectly fine, it's like nothing happened to him at all."

"How is that even possible?" Worf asked, speaking up for the first time even as he kept a wary eye on their visitor.

"I have no idea, Worf," she sighed and stood up before hoisting the Ensign to his feet," Do you feel well enough to continue with your duties?"

"I feel fine Doctor," the man said and retook his place at the helm.

"Set a course back for the Cornelian Star System, Warp 3," Picard commanded, turning back to the girl who was lying on the floor surrounded by three of his crew," Report."

"I'm not sure what species she is Captain, there is no immediate match in the Federation databases," Data said thoughtfully as he closed his tricorder.

"I strongly suggest we get her to Sickbay," Beverly said as she reached out and brushed her fingers gently across a gash in the young woman's face," She looks like she could use some help and I can run a more thorough genetic scan there."

"Agreed, Mr. Data please escort Dr. Crusher and our guests to Sickbay then return here. Mr. Worf, send a member of the security team to remain in Sickbay until I am certain our guest does not have any hostile intentions."

"Aye, sir," the Klingon replied before tapping on his commbadge. The android lifted the girl up gently, being especially careful not to crush her with his superior strength and carried her from the room with Dr. Crusher on his heels.

….

_Captain's Log 90735.2_

_ We have continued on our present course and have reached the outskirts of the Cornelian Star System with no further setbacks and the charting mission is now underway. So far everything is going as scheduled and we should be able to finish with a minimum of surprises. _

_ As for the mysterious young woman who appeared on the Bridge, she remains in Sickbay under the capable care of Dr. Crusher. It has been three days since we have left the void space and though her injuries have now been treated, she has still not regained consciousness. We are still uncertain as to who or what she is, but Dr. Crusher has requested a meeting with the senior staff so perhaps we may finally receive some answers._

...

"I've been running genetic scan after genetic scan since we brought the girl to Sickbay, I even re-ran a few of them because I simply couldn't believe what they found."

"And what did they find Doctor?" Picard asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"That the girl has not one, but two different types of DNA. One unlike anything I've ever seen or heard of, and the other is human," she replied and waited patiently for the information to sink in.

"H-Human?" Riker finally stuttered in shock.

"Yes human. I'm not entirely sure how the other DNA got into hers or why it's starting to meld with her own though, it almost looks natural, like it was there from the time she born."

"Could it have been the result of some kind of genetic control experiment?" Geordi asked, tilting his head thoughtfully.

"Doubtful, I don't know of any technology that would have been able to pull that off, it's much too flawless," Crusher informed them as she crossed her arms.

"And she's not awake so we can't ask her," Picard sighed," And we still don't know if she's a threat or not."

"I don't think she is Captain," Deanna said and smiled slightly as the rest of the staff turned to her," After Ensign Haskell was killed I felt another presence out in the void other than the entity's. It was irritated at first and then it grew angry, though it was not directed at us but at Nagilum. Then I got the sense of being examined and I felt a sense of welcome and apology directed at me just before she appeared on the Bridge. I'm certain that the other entity was the girl."

"This just keeps getting stranger and stranger," Will muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The commbadge on the Doctor's uniform chirped suddenly and Beverly reached up to tap on it.

"Yes?"

"Doctor Crusher, the girl is awake."

…..

So what did you think? The muse has been kind to me for now and I'm astonished at how it's turned out so far. Comments, reviews, and suggestions are all welcome!


	2. The Girl With the Golden Eyes

Here we go everyone, Chapter 2 of the Wolf and the Void. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Star Trek: The Next Generation.

….

The doors to the conference room swished open a few moments later and they couldn't help but be startled by what came through. They were halfway expecting the girl to be carried in as she had only woken up a short time earlier, but instead she came striding in with her head held high and her golden eyes alert. She gracefully took the seat that was indicated to her and calmly folded her hands on the table in front of her before meeting Picard's eyes.

"My name is Captain Jean Luc Picard and before we begin, I would like to thank you for the timely rescue of my ship and crew," Picard said, watching as a smile flitted briefly across her face," But I am curious, how did you come to be in a void in space?"

"Not just a void," she corrected in a voice that was warm with a trace of a British accent, an almost polar opposite of how it had sounded," The Void, there is only one. I was there trying to recuperate when that nosy git Nagilum started pestering me."

"What exactly was Nagilum?" Riker asked curiously.

"He was a personification of an entire species that is unique to the Void, or in essence many bodies and one mind. I couldn't tell you their name; it's completely unpronounceable to any but their own species. They are in essence a form of living cosmic radiation and energy and are exceedingly curious."

"I thought as much," Beverly confessed," But why were they so scared of you if you were in the Void to recuperate?"

"Well to answer that, I'm assuming that you've seen my genetic makeup?" the girl asked and grinned a tongue touched smile at the Medical Officer's guilty expression," Because my DNA hasn't finished bonding just yet, I still need to retreat to the Void to draw energy from the unique blend that can only be found there."

"Is that why Nagilum was so afraid of you?" Geordi asked, looking very intrigued.

"Partially, if I was cruel I could have simply devoured the energy they are made from and they would have ceased to exist. However, I myself give off a type of energy that certain other species find unpleasant and they keep their distance," she said with a shrug.

"What kinds of species?" Crusher asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Mainly energy bound species or with some that have an especially close bond with time like time travelers or seers. The energy I give off has a rather strong temporal aspect to it and it can be overwhelming."

"Temporal? How the devil…." Picard's question was interrupted by a raised hand from the girl.

"That is all I will say on that subject for now, the rest will be reveled in due time," she said firmly, eyes glittering softly in the light.

Picard frowned but nodded. "Well, for the time being you will be treated as a guest aboard this vessel until we reach the next major trading port. You may either debark there or you can return with us to Earth."

"I see, would it be amiss of me to inquire where we are?"

"We're about three light years into the Cornelian star system," Data replied and the girl smiled.

"If it's all the same to you Captain, there is a small ice-covered world less than a parsec from here called the Ood Sphere, I would be grateful if you would drop me off there."

"So you've been to this part of the star system before?"

"Oh yes, and what's more I was summoned by the Ood," the girl answered," Apparently there is something very bad happening and they need my help."

"Why send for you? Why not ask the Federation? And who are you anyways?" Riker fired off questions looking completely flustered and confused.

"While the Ood do respect the Federation and have nothing against them, they don't exactly trust them to correctly follow the Laws of Time. My entire existence is bound up in those laws, so I know how to balance the laws against what must or must not be done," the girl said and smiled sadly," And as for who I am… well, I've always been more of a Bad Wolf, but you may call me Rose."

"Rose?" Picard asked with a small smile.

"It is the name my mother gave me," Rose said with a shrug and smile of her own.

"We need only to finish mapping this square of the system and then we can divert to the Ood Sphere. It should take less than two hours so in the meantime, Counselor Troi, Dr. Crusher, would you mind escorting Miss Rose to the Ten Forward Lounge?"

"Not at all Captain," Beverly said and the two women flocked out the door with their charge in tow.

Picard couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before he became serious once again. "Did anyone else happen to notice something unusual when we were questioning her?"

"If you are referring to the fact that no one seemed to be able to ask the questions we truly wanted to Captain, then yes I did," Data said.

"Explain Data," Riker said and leaned forward in his chair.

"It almost seemed like Rose was controlling the conversation in some way, it is likely that she has some telepathic ability and was using it to reveal only what she deemed necessary so as to not fall under suspicion by too many unanswered questions," Data theorized," Captain, I do believe it would be a wise move to try and gain her trust as there is much that can be learned from her."

"But she's going to be leaving the ship in a few hours," Geordi pointed out.

"Indeed Mr. LaForge, but something tells me she will not stay gone. Dismissed."

The other members of the staff filed out, leaving Picard alone to ponder the mystery of the girl who called herself a Bad Wolf.

….

Guinan looked up as the door to the Ten Forward Lounge swished open and smiled at the three women who stepped through. "Hello Deanna, Beverly, who's your friend?" she greeted as the three women took a seat at the white lighted bar.

"A friend who just saved all our lives," Deanna said with a smile," Guinan, this is Rose. Rose, this is Guinan. She's been tending bar as long as I've known her and she's very good at it."

Rose giggled and reached out a hand towards Guinan, "It's wonderful to meet you Guinan. These two were telling me all about you on the way up here."

"Only good things I hope," Guinan joked and smiled at the sparkle of laughter in the blonde's eyes.

"We wouldn't dare to say anything different," Beverly joked back and laughed at the amused look sent her way.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"This may sound a tad odd, but is there any chance I could get a cup of tea. It's been ages since I had one," Rose said with a wistful smile on her face.

"Coming right up. What about you two?"

"I'll have the same," Deanna smiled.

"Me too," Beverly said and leaned forward," A cup of tea does sound nice right about now."

Guinan chuckled and placed three mugs in front of the women. Rose picked up hers and took a tentative sip of the steaming liquid before breaking into a cheerful smile.

"I must hand it to you Guinan, you make an excellent cuppa. Ta."

"I've had plenty of practice," Guinan said with a wink and moved on to serve another patron who had just sat down.

Rose laughed quietly and took another sip of tea. "That is why I love El- Aurians. They're such a good natured race for all they can see and do."

"You know Guinan's species?" Beverly said, startled.

"Oh yes, and they're simply wonderful. It's been a few centuries since I last visited their planet though, what a shame that I can't return."

"Centuries?" Deanna exclaimed.

"What can I say? I'm older than I look," Rose shrugged," I have a friend who is at least 900 years old and he doesn't look any older than 27 or 28."

"Really? What's his name?" Deanna asked, resting her elbows on the bar top.

"He's called the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Beverly asked, looking confused.

A lazy smile stretched over Rose's lips," Just the Doctor."

"Something tells me you've heard that line before."

"More times than I can count. Bit of a nutter that one and a complete magnet for trouble, cataclysmic events, and general disasters. Needless to say, his life is never dull and very rarely boring. Oh, the stories I could tell you."

"We'd love to hear some of them if you're willing to share."

Rose smiled and started to talk, telling them a few of the great adventures she had had with her Doctor. The women found themselves captivated by not only the stories themselves, but by Rose's expressions. It was obvious that she loved the alien called the Doctor; they could see it in the depths of her warm golden eyes. So intrigued were they that when Deanna's commbadge chirped suddenly, they both jumped.

Deanna tapped at it, smiling at the giggles that Rose and Beverly were trying to smother rather unsuccessfully. "Troi here," she said and gave the two women a mock scowl as they schooled their features into identical looks of innocence.

"Counselor, we are approaching the Ood Sphere. Please escort our visitor to the transporter room," Worf's voice requested and she blinked in surprise.

"On our way," she said and stood from the bar with the other two women," This way then."

Time froze suddenly, everything gliding to a complete and silent halt. A soft laugh came from behind the bar. "Now there's a trick I haven't seen in a long time."

Rose giggled and watched as Guinan came around the front of the bar to envelop her in a warm hug. "I have missed you old friend," Rose whispered and tightened her grip on the older woman.

"I missed you too; life's been pretty quiet without a certain time traveler jumping in and out of it all the time," Guinan chided gently," I don't see you nearly as often as I'd like, linear time or no."

"Sure you're talking about the right one?" Rose sniffed," I think he causes more trouble than I do."

"That's true, never have I seen one man find so much trouble."

"And he said I was Jeopardy Friendly."

"You do have your moments."

"Oi!" Rose exclaimed in fake outrage and smiled," And speaking of how much trouble you think I am, I'm surprised you didn't blow my cover and reveal that you know me."

Guinan gave her a look that Rose always swore that she kept just for her. "Ya that was a stupid thing to say, my bad. I just get used to being around others that don't know any better."

Guinan smirked and then grew serious. "Rose I know the Ood have called you and I know that something is going to happen; something that only the Wolf and the Storm can fix with help. It's going to be a long journey Rose, and even I'm not sure how it's going to end."

"I've been sensing something too, but it almost feels like someone is trying to hide something from me and I can't see clearly. It's all hazy and fuzzy and gives me a headache just thinking about it," Rose said, pinching the bridge of her nose while staring at her friend," I don't suppose you'd care to give me a hint."

Guinan smiled sadly," Just be careful Rose. Just be careful."


	3. The Ood and the Wolf

Rose came to a stop by the wooden doors of the Ood's city and leaned against the cold stone it was attached to as she waited for the rest of the_ Enterprise's_ away team to catch up with her. Data was the first to catch up with her as the cold did nothing to hinder the android, Deanna was next and she pulled her coat closer around her as she came to a stop by the other two. Riker brought up the rear as he glanced around carefully, looking for any signs of danger.

"Really Commander," she teased with a tongue touched grin," I already told you that the Ood are peaceful and that the most dangerous things on this planet are the rocks and ice. Why so suspicious?"

"Training and habit I suppose," he replied with a shrug," It's just that it seems like these types of meetings never go well."

"Isn't that the truth?" she sighed and turned to push open the door.

"Not going to knock?" he asked amusedly as she slipped through the open portal.

"I rarely do, and besides, they know I am coming."

The three officers followed Rose down a long, cool corridor towards another set of wooden doors that were engraved with strange symbols. Faint chanting filled the air, increasing in volume the closer they got.

"The Bad Wolf is coming, she comes to save us all" the voice hummed," The Bad Wolf is coming; she comes to save us all."

Riker glanced at Deanna who looked as startled as he felt before turning his attention back to the girl who flung open the doors and entered the room beyond.

"She comes to save us all," the head of the circle of figures said before pausing for the briefest moment," The Bad Wolf is here."

The circle was silent for a long moment before one of the figures arose and detached itself from the group. It was perhaps one of the stranger creatures the _Enterprise_ crew had ever seen, a mix between a man and an octopus really. Its intelligent, solemn eyes studied them silently before its hand removed a ball from its clothing, cradling it gently in its palm.

"Welcome," the creature said, orb glowing with white light as it spoke.

"Hello Ood Sigma," Rose said quietly," I heard your song. What is wrong, old friend?"

"Join us in the circle, Bad Wolf, and we will show you," he replied and waited until she was sitting cross-legged in an empty space before turning back to the other three," Please sit and make yourself comfortable."

The three officers took a seat on a simple bench that stood nearby, watching the proceeding with great fascination.

Ood Sigma regained his seat and the hands of the entire circle were clasped together. Rose gasped softly and tilted her head up slightly as images filled her mind. Darkness, so much darkness, death, blood, silence, destruction, ran though her head like a freight train.

"Observe Bad Wolf," the Elder Ood said, his voice echoing across the stone," Observe the end of the universe itself. Someone is twisting timelines, undoing what should have happened and forcing into existence that which should never have been. What you have been doing Bad Wolf is merely slowing the problem, not stopping it."

"Who is responsible for this?" she growled in a voice that made the hairs stand up on the back of Will and Deanna's necks," And more importantly, how did I not notice?"

"You are still young Bad Wolf," the Elder Ood explained simply," For that reason it is still rather easy to hide from your eyes."

"That's not good enough," Rose growled again, voice edging closer and closer towards feral range," I am the essence of Time and Space itself, I should have noticed. No one should have been able to do that right under my nose."

The Ood were silent for a moment before the Elder spoke up once again," Time is in Flux, Bad Wolf, and time can even now be rewritten by those strong enough to try. And they are written, The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm, both in the beginning and the end. These ripples have been hidden from his gaze as well, but not for long. Your songs will meet soon."

The three officers couldn't help but notice the smile that spread itself across the girl's face and set her eyes sparkling with hope and excitement. Deanna felt a bit like she was getting a case of emotional whiplash as the girl's emotions played themselves across her ability. She rubbed her forehead slightly with her fingertips.

"Are you alright Counselor?" Data asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"I'm fine Data, Rose's emotions are just…. Gone," she said surprised.

"Gone?" Will asked, puzzled.

"They just vanished, like Rose just suddenly disappeared but," she waved her hand at the blonde who was now sitting silently in the Circle," she's right there. I don't understand."

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth Horatio than are dreamt of in your philosophy," Rose's voice said teasingly.

"So it would seem," Riker said as he made eye contact with her," What did you do?"

"What I should have been doing all along, blocking my emotions and mind from others. Advanced trick really, very few can actually pull it off, but at any rate that's not really here or there," she said and tilted her head slightly, grinning a tongue touched smile at them.

Deanna returned the smile a bit shakily," You're staying here, aren't you?"

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p' loudly," The Ood did send for me after all. Now, if I remember correctly I rudely interrupted your mapping mission of the Cornelian Star System, correct?"

"I don't know about interrupting, after all you did save all our lives," Riker said with a smile," But why do you ask?"

"Because your job has just gotten relatively simpler," she replied and gestured towards a nearby Ood who was carrying a small black box," That box contains a star map of this system. Granted, there are some parts that are still uncharted but it should make your task infinitely easier. Call it a gesture of goodwill from the Ood."

"Our thanks to the Ood," Riker said and gingerly took the box, cradling it in his hands," This is quite the gift."

"You brought us the Wolf," The Elder Ood explained simply.

Riker nodded and his gaze met the steady gold eyes of the girl for a few moments before looking away. "We have to return to the _Enterprise_, will you be alright here Rose?"

"I'll be fine and thank you once again," Rose said with a soft smile.

The Commander tapped on his commbadge," Riker to _Enterprise, _three to beam up."

Rose nodded respectfully as the three officers disappeared in columns of light. Silence stretched through the hall before she sighed and turned back to the Elder Ood. "Are you certain they needed to know that the Universe will soon be destroyed? Captain Picard may be liable to do something by accident that will accelerate the process."

"It was necessary Bad Wolf, just as it was necessary to act as though you did not know that something was wrong with the timelines."

"Yes but I was not pretending when I said that I do not know who is responsible, or how the Doctor has not noticed yet," Rose growled in frustration.

"There is only one reason why the both of you have not seen Bad Wolf, you know this," the Elder Ood reminded her.

"I know, I know. It's because it's our future and somehow or other we are involved, or some aspect of us is at least," Rose groaned and rubbed her temples," That's just what I need, what we need. Why can't the Universe give us a break?"

Silence met her statement and she sighed, letting some of her sadness and stress slip into the noise," Where do I go from here?"

….

Jean-Luc leaned forward in his seat and folded his hands under his chin, looking over the information on the screen with interest.

"The Ood just gave you this Commander?" he asked, watching as Data overlaid the maps they had been given to what they had already mapped on their expedition.

"Yes sir, they called it a gift for bringing their Bad Wolf to them."

"Interesting, does everything match up like it should Mr. Data?"

"Yes sir," the android replied, tapping away at his console," Everything does seem to be correct. I calculate that should these maps continue to prove to be correct, the survey will be completed exactly two weeks, three days, ten hours, and nineteen minutes faster than originally anticipated."

"Excellent, adjust our course to head towards one of the uncharted areas, being sure to check the map on the way," Jean-Luc said before pausing and leaning back in his chair thoughtfully," I do wonder why they would give us such an elaborate gift though. Do you have any thoughts on the matter Mr. Data?"

"Just one sir," Data said turning slightly in his seat," The Ood are obviously a telepathic species with the ability to see the future. They appeared to have been waiting for Rose's arrival, and were undoubtedly grateful that we brought her to them, hence the gift of these maps. It is curious that they did not call her Rose though."

"Really?" Jean-Luc said, looking both suspicious and interested as he mulled over this new information," What did they call her?"

"They called her Bad Wolf, Captain."

"I'm more of a Bad Wolf," he muttered and turned his attention to Deanna," What was your impressions Counselor?"

"The Ood seem to be a calm and peaceful race and Rose, well… we know she is powerful Captain, but I believe that what she had shown us is not a fraction of what she can do," Deanna paused and tilted her head thoughtfully," Guinan might know more about her. Rose recognized her species when we took her to Ten Forward and Guinan listens to all kind of stories. If Rose is truly centuries old as she claims to be, maybe she's heard of her."

Jean Luc nodded thoughtfully and then tapped his commbadge, "Bridge to Guinan."

There was a few moments of silence before Guinan's disembodied voice filled the room," Guinan here Captain."

"Do you have a moment?"

"I do, and you caught me in my office so I am alone."

"Guinan, have you ever heard of a being called the Bad Wolf?"

The silence stretched out for a moment before a quiet chuckle filled the air," I think you'd have a harder time finding a species that does not know her or at least know of her Jean-Luc. I'm willing to bet that somewhere deep in Federation archives, there's at least something that mentions the Bad Wolf or Rose Tyler as she was called."

"But who is she Guinan?" Picard asked as he rubbed his palm over his balding head," What is she? How did she come to be?"

"I don't have all the answers Jean-Luc, but I can tell you this. Everything in every universe is connected to the Space Time Vortex and by some unknown incident; the Bad Wolf was born from its heart. She can stop time or speed it up, she can bring life or she can take it, she can control the sun and moon, travel through time and space and through dimensions; she can truthfully do just about anything she wants. In essence Jean-Luc, the Bad Wolf is a goddess, I can't think up a better explanation than that."

The silence on the Bridge was so thick that it was almost a tangible form as the staff took in Guinan's word. "I knew who Rose was when she stepped into Ten Forward, Captain."

"What?"

"I've met Rose many times before, but she does not always know me. We often meet out of order and I've learned that it is best to act as though we have never met and let her take charge of such meetings, after all the wrong word in the wrong place can be a dangerous thing."

"Guinan, I'm afraid that I have no idea what you're talking about," Picard admitted with a rueful smile.

"I know Captain, and I wish I could explain it to you, but unless you're part of a species that has a closer tie to time and its properties, I'm afraid that it probably wouldn't make much sense to you."

Picard merely sighed and shook his head in resignation," I guess there are some things we were simply never meant to understand. Thank you for your time Guinan, Bridge out."

"A goddess," Riker said disbelievingly," Really?"

"As Rose said Commander,' There are more things in Heaven and Earth Horatio than are dreamt of in your philosophy," Deanna reminded him calmly.

"Isn't that the truth?"

….

The Vortex swirled and pulsed around the ship that floated in its midst, the chaotic clash of colors and lights oddly soothing to the ancient alien that stood in the doorway watching the show with sad brown eyes.

The Doctor sighed and leaned against the doorway, letting the soothing hum of the TARDIS fill his mind and dull the deep ache. He could have kept the metacrisis, he argued with himself, He could have kept them both.

_No_, he hissed to his internal voice_, He would die one day and so would she. She deserved happiness, and she deserved they type of man that I as the Doctor could never be. She needed someone who could spend the rest of his life with her, as he can._

His internal voice stilled for a moment before beginning the argument anew and he tiredly shoved it back into the farthest corner of his mind and muffled it the best he could. He really wasn't equipped to deal with those thoughts and emotions right now; he simply did not have the strength.

Slowly he straightened himself and turned to go inside when a flicker of color caught his eye and made him pause. He turned to look at the other door of the TARDIS and his eyes widened in disbelief. There, beneath the placard, were two words glowing in a deep golden color, Bad Wolf.

Everything seemed to stop as he stared at the words and he slowly became aware of the beating of his double hearts resounding in his ears. It could be. She couldn't be here. It was impossible.

In a sudden fit of anger he slammed the door shut, ignoring his ship's chiding hum as he darted over to the console and started flicking levers. He needed to get away from the words right now; he needed to sort things out before he even dared to believe that a miracle might occur.

But deep in the Doctor's hearts an emotion began to grow, one that he had nearly forgotten. For the first time in a long time, the Doctor began to hope.


	4. Q, Who?

Pain seared itself across her mind and she awoke with an agonized cry on her lips. Her bedding was drenched in sweat as her senses dipped and she bit back the urge to vomit. It was wrong, all wrong, images flashed behind her closed eyelids. The _Enterprise_ being thrown across space by Q, meeting the Borg, their attempt at escape, their destruction; she bit back another wave of nausea as her senses screamed at the wrongness of the entire situation.

Anger flared through her, pushing away her nausea and her eyes snapped open golden light swirling in their depths while her lips drew back, showing her teeth in a feral sneer. Somebody had manipulated events to a most undesirable outcome, one that would spread cracks across time and shatter reality like a sheet of glass. This was unacceptable, completely unacceptable.

Rose waved her hand and the robe she had been wearing shimmered and reformed into a pair of sensible black trousers and boots and a gold jumper embroidered with black. She paused and then flicked her fingers, smiling at the ankle length leather coat of a rich golden color that appeared on her person.

Her smile faded as she reached out with her senses to pinpoint the exact time she was needed on the _Enterprise_ in order to change the future she has seen. A faint whisp of nausea swept over her again and she shivered as she pinpointed the location, date, and time. When she found whoever had done this, she promised herself, they were going to be sorry, very sorry indeed.

….

Captain Picard clenched his jaw and stared across the table at the lounging figure. Eighteen of his crew members were now dead and part of his ship had been sliced from the hull and taken by that mysterious species called the Borg, and all for what? He took a deep breath to compose himself before speaking.

"Eighteen of our people have died. Please tell us this is one of your illusions," he said calmly, even though he knew it was an empty plea.

"Oh no," Q answered almost smugly," This is as real as your so-called life gets."

"And you said that with entirely too much flippancy Q," a familiar voice said, startling those at the table," You'd do well to show some respect."

"You," the omnipotent being snarled and jerked to sit up straight in his seat," What are you doing here? You have no business here."

"No Q, it is you who have no business here on the _Enterprise_. And as for what I'm doing, I'm merely trying to keep all of reality from shattering. Something I'm sure even you applaud, now why don't you run along? Your betters need to talk," Rose said, patting his shoulder and giving him a syrupy sweet smile," Now budge off."

Q leapt to his feet, expression twisting in barely contained fury. "You dare to belittle me like that? You will pay for your insolence."

"You mean you wish you could make me pay for my insolence," Rose countered with a cheeky smile," The truth is that I'm more powerful that you and you can't 'make' me do anything." She glanced over at the table at those assembled who sat there gaping like so many fish statues, with the exception of Guinan who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Seriously Q, you need to go. I'm sure you have more gloating to do, and it can be better done from a distance until you feel ready to return. And I have work to do."

"You're right for now," he said and drew himself into his full height, almost preening," My purposes would be better served for the moment if I was elsewhere. I'll be back when you're ready to see reason Picard."

"If I allow you to return, that is," Rose muttered and smiled at his glare before the Q vanished in his signature flash of light.

Sighing, Rose flopped into the vacated seat and calmly brushed some of her shoulder-length hair from her face. "Hello again Captain. I'm sorry to drop in like this as I'm sure you've had enough of unwelcome beings popping randomly on and off your ship."

"It's quite alright, you are welcome onboard. He is not, and we had an agreement that he seems intent on ignoring."

"That's Q for you, and not just him but the rest of them as well. I've never met a species who thinks as much of themselves as they do, though I have heard rumors…" she trailed off and shook her head," Doesn't matter though, what does matter is how we can rectify the situation with the Borg."

"You mean there is a way to reason with them?" Picard asked, jumping at a faint hope of resolving things diplomatically despite everything that happened.

"I'm afraid not Picard, and as bad as the Borg are now I'm afraid they are only going to get worse in the future. Nothing to be done about that unfortunately, and trust me I looked."

"Isn't there anything we can do to defend ourselves?" Riker asked.

"Unfortunately no," she said and watched the expressions of those assembled around the table fall," However, you have a unique opportunity. You are the first Federation ship to ever encounter a Borg Cube. Their shields are down and they are basically ignoring you for the moment; now correct me if I'm wrong but isn't it customary to return a visit to someone else when they've paid you a visit first."

"It is indeed, Number One assemble a minimum away team."

"Good luck," Rose said with a smile and faded away vanishing from her seat without a sound.

"She's not much of one for theatrics is she?" Riker asked Guinan when he finally was able to get his hanging jaw working again.

"Normally no, but when the desire strikes her she is absolutely spectacular," Guinan replied with a light chuckle," She could put the greatest of actors to shame."

….

William Riker had always prided himself on being fearless, a Starfleet officer who didn't flinch away from danger and the unknown. But this, he shivered as he looked around at the dozens of Borg lined up in their slots, this was something that was making him feel very uneasy.

"Quite a sight to behold isn't it?" a now familiar voice asked and the Commander couldn't help but snort.

"Maybe, if you were a fan of haunted houses," he replied and turned to find Rose perched gracefully on a nearby section of railing," I almost can't help but wonder when one of them is going to suddenly jump out at us, trying to scare us."

"Never cared much for haunted houses, when I was young they scared me," she remarked and swung her legs down to the floor," And then after I grew up and saw the true horrors that the universe had to offer, they seemed so very cheap."

"Why see fake monsters when you face real ones every day?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Exactly," she replied, a haunted smile flitting across her features before they smoothed back into a friendlier grin.

"May I enquire as to the purpose of your visit here Rose?" Data asked.

"I'm here to ensure that reality does not shatter like glass Data. Something is supposed to happen here today that is not supposed to happen, and it is throwing all of time and space out of alignment," Rose paused and her smile turned slightly predatory," And the title of Bad Wolf comes with the duty and abilities to stop these types of catastrophes from occurring."

"So you're basically here for damage control," the Commander said simply.

"Got it in one," Rose said," Mind if I tag along?"

"I bet that even if I told you no, you'd still come anyways," he replied wryly as they all began to move deeper into the Cube.

"You'd win that bet."

….

To say that Rose was frustrated was a unique understatement as she bid the away team farewell as they reached what Riker called the Borg nursery. He wasn't wrong, but didn't he see the unique differences between infants? They were all from different species, all being assimilated from birth, their chance to grow up as individuals being torn away long before they could even grasp it.

She closed her eyes and let her mind skim over their slowly merging timelines, catching faint glimpses of events that would never be. One would have been a gifted artist, another would have been a simple farmer with a wife and four children, she would have been a scientist, he would have been a holo-novelist, and…. she pulled back from her visions abruptly lest she do something that changed timelines in a way they shouldn't be.

Growling slightly she shifted her view back from the individual lines to the wider picture, which reminded her of a chaotic version of a cat's cradle game she used to play as a child. The timelines were twisted into a nearly impossible snarl and she reached out, hoping that the increased nearness would tell her something on who was causing it. An entire myriad of emotions hit her at once and she struggled not to flinch away, instead forcing herself closer until it was almost excruciating.

The emotions and lives of a billion, billion souls pounded into her as she doggedly searched through the mass. Finally, a faint whisper of something strange and yet so familiar caught her attention. It was dark, oh so dark, and yet she felt vaguely as if she was looking at something she had seen before, something that had once been something else entirely. She tentatively sidled closer to it and froze when she realized that it seemed to take on two different layers, as though it were two separate entities working together.

A sudden wave of pain coursed through her, jerking her back from the shadowy lines and back into consciousness. Her eyes snapped open as she strengthened the partial lock on the _Enterprise_ into its full strength as she sensed that particular thread was about to snap. Taking a deep breath she materialized on the Bridge and was almost immediately knocked over by the violent shudder that rocked the ship.

"Rose!" she heard Picard's harried voice called and she turned to see him staring at her with surprise and relief. Riker and Deanna had similar looks as they focused on her as well.

"What's going on?" she asked as she fought to keep her balance.

"The Borg are pulling us into their ship," Riker said, gritting his teeth," That slice they took wasn't enough, now they want the whole thing."

"Sounds like them."

The shaking grew to the point where Rose wasn't sure if the _Enterprise_ was going to make it before it suddenly stopped. Data reached out and tapped at the console, bringing up the view screen without being asked. The sickly greenish light of the Borg cube leaked in and she vaguely registered the air being sucked in by the humanoids in the room.

"We are the Borg. Your ship and your crew will be joined with us. Resistance is futile."

Watery green columns of energy suddenly started to appear on the Bridge. There were shouts as the crew pulled out their phasers and aimed them at the forming Borg drones. Rose fought to keep herself from falling to the floor in agony. This was it. This was the event that wasn't meant to be.

"No!" she screamed and a blinding wave of golden energy rippled out from her and temporarily blinded everyone with its intensity. When their vision cleared they found themselves staring at an empty expanse of stars.

The silence on the now Borg-less Bridge was only broken by Riker's voice," Where are we?"

"Right back where we started," Wesley said, looking from his console with awe.

There was a bright flash of light as Q appeared on the Bridge with his usual smug smile plastered across his features. "How disappointing Picard, and here I thought you could handle whatever the Universe throws at you."

"What do you want me to say Q?" Picard asked, the weariness and frustration showing in his tone," Do you want me to say that we were frightened, that we were inadequate? Because I can safely say that we were, we are not ready for everything out there and that is a very frightening thing indeed."

Q tilted his head and let his smirk widen a bit as he studied the haggard Captain. "It's not safe out here. It's wondrous with treasures to satiate desires both subtle and gross. But it's not for the timid," he remarked suddenly, turning to Rose who had turned her back to the others and crossed her arms," Wouldn't you agree Wolfie?"

She spun around so quickly that Q actually flinched and paled when he got a good look at her. She raised her bowed head and opened her eyes which still glowed with golden light. She could hear the shocked gasps of the others, but ignored them as she focused her burning gaze on the uneasy omnipotent being.

"You are a fool Q, your action here nearly had dire consequences for the future. Not only did you speed up the timetable for the first contact with the Borg, you were nearly responsible for an action which would have ripped reality apart."

"I didn't do that, the Borg did," he almost whined and then leaned back as her gaze sharpened.

"You orchestrated it Q, and all for what?" Rose said, voice taking on a tonal quality as she began to advance on him," To prove a point? For childish revenge? You should know better Q, but since you apparently don't, take this message back to the Continuum for me. Tell them that if they do not keep you under control, then I will make it my personal mission to do so. And trust me, you never want me to do that as things will not go well for you. Are we clear?"

The being, who had been backing slowly away from her froze and nodded quietly, vanishing in a flash of light without another word. Rose huffed and turned to nod respectfully at the Captain before disappearing in her own column of light.

"Mr. Crusher set a course for the nearest Starbase," Picard said quietly oncehe was able to speak again," Engage."

The ship glided through space as the Bridge crew sat silently, each one lost in his or her own thoughts.


	5. Captain's Holiday Part 1

Captain Picard stared at his first officer with exasperation and a sense of overwhelming dread. He had an odd feeling in his gut; one he noticed that he seemed to get whenever he was about to go into a fight he knew he was going to lose. With that thought in the back of his mind he was not surprised by the words that tumbled out of his mouth.

"Tell me, Number One. Is the entire crew aware of this little scheme to send me off on a holiday?"

"I believe there are two ensigns stationed on Deck 39 who know nothing about it," Riker replied with a smile.

He nodded in resignation," I suppose this means I can look forward to a week of continual harassment on this subject?"

His second in command merely smiled and Picard couldn't keep the resigned sigh from slipping through his lips.

"Oh come now Captain, it's a holiday not exile."

Picard couldn't keep the snort contained as his lips twitched up at the corners," I didn't realize there was a difference Rose."

"Of course there is," Rose chirped and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket," Holidays are much more exciting than exile."

"Know that from experience do you?"

Rose merely smirked at him before continuing on. "Risa is beautiful Captain, white sandy beaches, warm breezes, clear waters, archeological digs…" she trailed off, waiting to see how strongly she'd baited her hook.

"Archeological digs?" Jean Luc said, attention riveting on those two words more than anything else.

She allowed herself a small smile, she'd caught him; hook, line, and sinker.

"Yes there are several promising digs nearby the resort on Risa and they've made some interesting discoveries. The Risian Cultural Society, however, is dreadfully short of archaeologists and they have been looking for anyone with even an amateur interest in archeological excavations to come help. But you don't want to go on holiday so…" she trailed off, letting him finish the rest of her statement in his head.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips even as his eyes began to sparkle with interest and excitement at the thought of being able to enjoy his favorite hobby.

"Number One, I believe I will take that holiday after all."

"Excellent sir, we will be in Risa's orbit in approximately an hour."

"Actually, Commander, is there anything truly important that the Captain needs to be here for?"

"Not really, just packing whatever he would like to take. Why do you ask?"

"Because if you have no objections Captain, I can take you to Risa right now," she said simply, smiling at his slightly startled look," After all, aren't you the slightest bit curious to know how I travel?"

"Indeed," he replied as the twinkle in his eye grew stronger.

"Well then, if there are no objections we can be on our way. I already took the liberty of moving anything you might need to your hotel room."

Picard narrowed his eyes in bemused exasperation," You knew I was going to somewhat agree to this didn't you?"

"I had a suspicion," she answered mildly and without a trace of remorse," Now let's be off. Oh and Commander, should Beverly become concerned about the Captain's health on this holiday, simply remind her that I once traveled with a Doctor. I'd appreciate it."

"I'll be sure to pass it along," he said with a smile as Rose moved to stand next to the Captain," Have fun."

Picard gave his first officer a wry look as Rose gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "Allons-y" she said and they both vanished into thin air.

Riker shook his head and chuckled quietly for a moment before returning to the Bridge to oversee the rest of the trip to Starbase 12.

….

It was like stepping out into a warm and sunny day, Picard decided. He could feel the soothing warmness wrapping around him, could sense that what was now gentle and soothing could also burn with a passionate strength. He could see a warm, golden light and hear what sounded like a gentle breeze mixed with what seemed to be the faint notes of a song that wove through creation itself. Then he blinked, and it all faded away to be replaced with reality.

He glanced around at his surroundings, taking in the comfortable furniture and soothing colors before focusing on the pile of luggage on the bed.

"As you can probably guess, this is your room in the Hotel Intari," she said and steered him to the balcony that overlooked the picturesque view of one of Risa's many beaches," Access to the shore, all the amenities one could wish for, snorkeling, sailing, swimming, anything anyone could want are just down the road."

She heard his un-amused snort and couldn't help flashing him a cheerful smile that she just knew would irritate him," Unfortunately, they're closed right now as most of the staff are volunteers and have other jobs. They will open tomorrow morning."

She gave his shoulder a squeeze and headed off towards the door to the room." I'd suggest spending some time by the pool Captain; you're going to need your rest if you plan on doing any excavating tomorrow. I'll be back to check on you later."

"Where are you going?" he called after her incredulously," Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on me?"

"Everyone needs a time when they aren't being watched by people they know Captain, even you," Rose replied gently," But I have two very important errands to run before I can return. You aren't the only one I have to babysit after all."

He let out another snort at that, vaguely wondering if he was starting to sound like a horse with all the snorting he'd been doing in the past few moments. Then a thought struck him and he called out to the figure that had nearly disappeared out the closing door.

Rose leaned partly back into the room to give him a questioning look. "I'm off duty Rose, you can call me Jean-Luc," he said gently and was rewarding with a dazzling tongue touched grin.

"Thank you Jean-Luc," she replied in the same tone and vanished back out the door with a slight laugh.

He smiled and turned to change out of his uniform, only to find that he'd somehow been changed into a pair of loose fitting black trousers and a long sleeved grey tunic and hadn't even noticed. Maybe it was a good thing Rose had brought him here after all.

...

There were many places in the Universe where one could go to drown their sorrows in drink and questionable pharmaceuticals, but there was something about Metori IV that seemed to draw travelers like rascals to trouble. And Rose was looking for one rascal in particular, one she hadn't seen in a very long time.

She leaned against the side of the building, letting the shadows hide her as she dulled down the gold in her eyes to the warm chocolate shade they'd been in her youth. Jack would have enough to deal with just seeing her again, never mind the rest of it; even though he was going to have to deal with it a lot sooner than he was probably going to like. Thanks goodness he'd always been quick on the uptake, he'd need that until she could take him elsewhere and give him time to process everything.

Taking a deep breath, she emerged from the alley and walked across the street and into the swinging door of _The Sandalius_, hiding a smirk at the name. True wolf indeed. The scent of smoke and liquor nearly overpowered her as she stepped into the semi-darkness and let her eyes adjust. Humanoids of every shape and size in varying states of intoxication were everywhere, either hanging around the bar or grouping around the tables that trailed sporadically off into the dimness. Gracefully, she wove through the throngs until she came to a sudden stop.

She couldn't see his face, but there was no mistaking the dark hair or the long navy RAF coat that was seared into her memory with perfect clarity. Carefully she maneuvered her way to the far side of the bar and took a seat at the barstool on the side opposite from him. His handsome face looked slightly haggard and weary, and his blue eyes looked ancient as he contemplated the glass of liquor in front of him.

Silently, she pulled a piece of paper and pen from her pocket and scribbled a quick note before beckoning the bartender over. She ordered a glass of Cartasian spiced whiskey and handed the barkeep the note and a few coins. She picked up her glass and allowed herself to a savor a sip of the flavorful drink as she watched Jack take the note and unfold it with a confused frown that quickly turned to shock and a look of disbelief mixed with hope before his eyes snapped up to survey the room.

She smiled when their eyes met, giving him a tongue touched smile that had his eyes suspiciously shining as a brilliant smile lit up his face in response. She tilted her head towards a side entrance that opened up into a side alley that would give them some privacy from prying eyes. He nodded and she tossed back the contents of her glass in one swallow, vaguely aware of Jack doing the same thing, before sliding off her stool and weaving her way towards the side entrance. She stepped out into the balmy night air, eyeing a couple of scantily clad women that lounged at the mouth of the alleyway silently before leaning back against the wall and tilting her head towards the heavens.

The door squeaked open a few minutes later and Rose straightened and turned, only to find herself with an armful of Jack Harkness. She blinked and then hugged him back with as much of her strength as she dared. He was shaking with silent sobs and she had to bite her lip to keep from joining him, she could fall apart later; now was not the time. He lifted his head a bit and Rose gently wiped the tears she saw there with a soft smile.

"Hello Jack," she said quietly.

"Hello Rosie," he choked out and pulled her to him once more," Hello Rose."

"Shhhh," she whispered and rubbed his back comfortingly as she tried to help him calm," It's alright Jack. Everything's going to be okay."

"Rose, oh God Rosie I've missed you, I've missed you so damned much and it hurt so bad. He told me what... I was angry… he… I …. God Rosie, don't leave again."

"I'm not going anywhere Jack," she said soothingly and handed him a handkerchief from her pocket and smirked at the watery laugh that burst from his throat.

"I thought I was supposed to be the gallant one," he sniffed as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Nah, you're too much of a cheesecake for that," she joked and he gave her a mock glare of offense," But seriously Jack, I know I just threw you for a loop and I'm afraid that I have a few more for you before tonight is over."

"Why? What happened?" he said as worry and concentration leaked into his voice, burying the emotion storm for another time," What's going on Rosie?"

She smiled at him softly, a hint of amusement glimmering in her eyes," You do realize that you are to only person in all of creation to get away with calling me Rosie, don't you?"

"Yes I do, and no changing the subject."

"Well fine then," she huffed in mock exasperation, before her features became sad and reflective. "I'm not going back to the other universe Jack, my life there is over and I had no reason to stay there or any reason to return."

"Your life is over?" he asked," Rose how long has it been for you?"

"It's been four hundred and thirty years for me," she said and watched Jack's slack-jawed expression with an amused twitch of her lips and a shrug," Bad Wolf changed me Jack, kept me from aging and gave me the ability to step between the universes without damaging anything."

"How?"

"The Bad Wolf was born from the heart of the Vortex, the heart of the TARDIS, and the Vortex is connected to all worlds and all universes. I can go wherever it goes. It just took me four hundred twenty nine years and six months before I had the ability and courage to try it."

"So if you were there that long, then that means…" he trailed off as the full impact of her words hit him.

"Yes Jack, I outlived them," she said quietly," The last of my great, great, great, great, great, great grandchildren died a little over two years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," she said with a small smile and squeezed his hand in thanks before turning back to the subject at hand," The Bad Wolf changed me Jack, changed me in more ways than I can possibly explain now. However, something is coming Jack, something that is threatening to tear all of reality apart. And the worse part of it is that it seems like somehow or other, some aspect of the Doctor and I are a part of it which is why he hasn't noticed and why I can't see whatever it is clearly."

"Your senses are stronger than his?" he asked before he could stop himself and was rewarded with a wry look.

"Born from the Vortex, remember? I can see so many things Jack, which is why I haven't sought the Doctor out yet, the time isn't right. But I'm going to need him Jack, I'm going to need him to help me sort this all out in the end. Right now though, he's very close to shattering and I need him whole Jack, I need him to be strong and to be Time's Champion once more."

"What can I do to help?"

"First, we need to pick up the other person he really needs right now. Next, I'm taking you both to Risa to gather your strength and then I'm sending you both to the TARDIS."

"Risa? Now there's a place I haven't been in a while. Warm breezes, lovely beaches, and plenty of willing partners for under the sheets," he sighed with a wistful smile.

"You never change," Rose snorted as the rest of her earlier words finally caught up to him.

"Send us to the TARDIS? Rose, how are you going to do that?"

She gave him an impish grin and let her eyes deepen to the brilliant bronze, gold they had become. "I'll show you," she told the shocked former Time Agent.

They both vanished into the shadows.

….

_To be continued. _


	6. Captain's Holiday Part 2

Just thought I'd expand on the last chapter a bit. Sorry if it sounds like I went a little more Whovian than Trekkie last chapter but I swear, I'm laying groundwork for later in the story; that and the muse decided to take off on me and the characters wholeheartedly agreed. Anyways, moving on.

….

"Rose, what are we doing here?" Jack asked as he uneasily eyed the dark windows of the house in front of them.

"Recruiting the other person the Doctor is going to need to make him whole," she said and took a step towards the side of the house.

Jack reached out and grasped her shoulder firmly to keep her in place. "He needs you Rose," he hissed," Besides, she saw you and had to forget you. If she remembers, her mind will burn; do you have so little respect for her life?"

Rose spun around to face him; eyes glinting with something that made Jack release her and take a step back.

"Never say anything like that again Jack Harkness," she said with an edge of steel that made him shiver despite himself," Honestly, you should know me better than that. I'm going to help Donna, Jack, I'm going to take the power from her mind and give her her memories back. She's been suffering for so long now, and I intend to end it tonight."

"Y-you're right Rose, I'm sorry. It's just that you've changed so much, and I just… I don't know," he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

Rose let the tension drain away and she reached out to grip his wrist slightly," People change Jack, some more than other, you know this. But whatever I become and whatever I will do, or however different I may act, I am still Rose Tyler and always will be."

She tightened her grip a bit and smiled softly at him while she pushed down the bad feeling her words stirred deep in her gut. He returned her smile and tilted his chin towards the window nearest to them. "Donna's room is there, on the second floor," he paused and turned to look at her," Do you want me to come along?"

"No, it'll be easier if I'm the only one she sees and remembers at the moment. That way if something does go wrong, damage control will be much easier."

"You're right," Jack replied and stared up at the window with a sigh and a small smile," Good luck Rosie."

"Just because I gave you permission to call me that doesn't mean you should wear it out," she grumbled and vanished from the street.

Jack chuckled and leaned back on his heels, quietly whistling a nondescript tune as he waited.

….

Rose stood silently by the side of the bed and watched the sleeping woman who fidgeted fitfully under her gaze, long red hair tangling in contrasting rivers across her pillow as she moved from side to side.

Quietly, she knelt by the bed, resting both her hands mere millimeters from Donna's temples and encouraged some of her power to flow from her fingertips and into her mind. The barrier the Doctor had placed trembled and shifted slightly, enough to release some of the memories and Donna's eyes snapped open as a niggling sense of purpose made its way into her consciousness.

Rose reached over and turned on the table lamp, causing her eyes to squint in the sudden light before they widened as she recognized the figure kneeling next to her.

"Rose," she gasped and thrashed her way into a sitting position before throwing her arms enthusiastically around the startled blonde.

"Hello Donna, did you miss me?" she teased as she returned embrace happily.

"Oh you've no idea, and I know I wasn't the only one. I know there was…." She trailed off and her smile faded into a forlorn expression," But I can't remember who it was. Rose, there's something I'm supposed to be doing and no matter how hard I try, I can't remember. And I want to Rose, I need to remember."

"And you can Donna," she replied and gave the woman a small smile when a pair of wide and hopeful blue eyes met hers," I'm going to warn you right now Donna, if you choose the path that leads to your destiny it is going to be long and windy and not always so great. You will experience the highest of highs and suffer the lowest of lows, but in the end it will all be worth it. But if you choose not, I can re-establish the barriers that are keeping your memories from you and this will simply fade away and you'll wake up tomorrow and go on with your life. I'll respect your decision either way Donna, but the choice is yours."

Donna snorted in exasperation," Either become who I was meant to be or continue on in this half existence I've been plodding though. Not much of a choice there. So, how do we do this?"

Rose smiled at the irritation in the ginger's tone and reached to rest her fingertips on Donna's temples. "Just close your eyes Donna and let me do all the work," she coaxed and fought back laughter at the un-amused look the other woman shot her as she obeyed.

Rose closed her eyes, letting her mind wash over the other woman's in calming waves. She could sense the light that was Donna, its fiery light slightly dimmed by what felt like an oily film that seeped into the deep recesses of her mind. Carefully, she reached out to the film, feeling its scorching undertones and fought off the subconscious desire to draw back. Instead, she caressed the film, slowly infusing it with her essence and drawing off the dangerous energy into her own mind. It burned and crackled against the synapses and neurons in her mind, and it hurt, but it would not kill her like it would have killed Donna.

She lost all track of time until she finally had coaxed the last of the energy into the recesses of her own mind, letting it settle among what was already present and the pain slowly faded away. It was then that she realized that it had been nearly an hour, and she could feel exhaustion pulling at her. But she still had two more things to do before she could rest, and her energy was running thin.

She gathered enough of it to delve into the part of Donna's mind that controlled consciousness and sent her into a deep sleep before gently pulling the weak barrier free and letting all of her missing memories cascade over her mind. Her subconscious would sort it all as she slept, and Donna would wake up whole, as she had not been for a long time. Rose smiled at that, the most important woman in the universe would remember exactly why that was. She would remember that she was brilliant and that she had so many friends that missed her, and it would be exactly as it should always have been.

Sighing, she fought off the ever more powerful waves of tiredness and gathered every last ounce of her energy and reached out to surround Jack and Donna before teleporting the three of them to the rooms she had reserved for them in the Hotel Intari. There, spent and utterly exhausted, she collapsed unconscious into the arms of Jack Harkness.

….

A pounding headache was the first thing Rose became aware of as she slowly drifted back into consciousness. Grumbling quietly, she rubbed her temples slowly; remembering a similar feeling headache with her first Doctor after Jack talked her into trying several different flavors of hypervodka at some dodgy pub.

"Rose?" she heard a familiar male voice call, and she opened her eyes to see a worried looking Jack leaning over her. His expression melted into one of relief as her eyes focused clearly on him," Hey there, you had me worried for a bit. How are you feeling?"

"Like I did after that visit to Hyperion III and the hypervodka," she replied and smirked slightly at the abashed look that crossed the Captain's face," The look on your face after he chewed you out was priceless."

A look of mock annoyance crossed his features as he sighed heavily," Yeah I got a good earful for that incident, but honestly Rosie I never thought I'd see you knock back hypervodkas like that."

"I could hold Earth vodka just fine," she said as she struggled into a seated position, smiling gratefully when he reached out an arm to steady her," It just never occurred to me that hypervodka would be nearly 10 times more powerful even though it tastes about the same."

"And add into account that I forgot that it would be even more potent to a human with 21st century genetics and it suddenly became a much bigger problem. But really Rose, I am sorry about that."

"Its fine Jack and honestly, it's been centuries, let it go," she said and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze," Now, has Donna woken up yet?"

"Yes, she's taking a shower as we speak."

"How's she doing?"

"She seems to be perfectly fine. First thing she did when she woke up was scold me and then give me a hug. Then she started in on a rant about 'skinny little strips of nothing spacemen who were in all kinds of trouble and just wait until she gets her hands on him," Jack's voice dropped from his poor imitation of the ginger's voice as Rose broke down in laughter," I almost feel sorry for the Doctor, he's not going to know what hit him."

"Me too, but he's going to need her. He's going to need both of you really," she said and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed," He needs his two dearest friends to build him up and help him with what is to come."

"And what about you Rosie?" he asked carefully," Where do you fit into this?"

"At the moment, I… don't," she replied softly and closed her eyes to hide the sheen of tears from him," I'm not sure exactly what's going on, it's not completely clear yet. But I do know enough to know that I can't go to him yet, he's not ready."

"What do you mean he's not ready?"

"He's upset Jack, he's emotionally compromised and completely overwhelmed. He's lonely and so very confused, and you know as well as I do that he will run from what he would see as another failure. It would shatter him, possibly beyond repair."

"But why would he see you as a failure Rose? He loves you," Jack replied, completely confused.

"I know he does Jack, I heard it every day from my human Doctor until the day he died," she replied and swallowed heavily to keep her composure in place," But think about it Jack, I'm quite obviously no longer human. He can't do anything to undo it and the changes started when I still traveled with him, and he never noticed. He didn't know that I… that I'd outlive everyone I'd ever known; that I would end up… all… alone."

The last word came out in a choked sob and she felt Jack's strong arms wrap around her shuddering form and pull her into his strong chest. And there, for the first time in centuries, she let go of the pain and the anguish of everything and simply wept for all she had lost.

It was a while later before she calmed enough to pull back and actually look at her adopted brother and give him a watery smile. "Hey there," he said softly and wiped her tears away with his fingertips," Feeling better?"

"A little," she admitted and waved her hand, letting her new genetics take care of healing her red rimmed eyes," Thank you Jack, I really, really needed that."

"What else is family for?"

"Are friends welcome too?" Donna's voice inquired and they both turned to see the ginger haired woman leaning in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"You're always welcome Donna, you're family," Rose said as she beckoned her to come and join her on her bed.

Donna took a seat next to her and studied her with sharp blue eyes," Why did you bring us here Rose?"

"Because you both have been suffering and are worn down, you deserve a rest before I throw into the wonderful adrenaline fueled life of the Doctor," she teased," You never know when you might get a rest, if ever."

The ginger nodded but continued studying the blonde," We're not the only reason you're here is it, I can see it in your eyes."

"You're right," Rose admitted with a nod," I'm here with one Captain Jean-Luc Picard, just to keep an eye on him during his holiday."

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard," Jack asked with look of awe," You mean _the _Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _Enterprise, _the most famous starship captain of all time?"

"The one and only and he's here on holiday Jack, so behave yourself."

"You need the rest too, I can see it," Donna said with a smile," I'm guessing that this little holiday is not just for us."

"Oh sure, tell all my secrets Donna," Rose huffed in mock annoyance and smiled as Jack and Donna burst into laughter.

….

Jean-Luc let the doors of his room slide shut behind him and huffed irritably. Even if he hadn't been keen on the idea of taking this holiday, he would have at least liked to enjoy his book. Instead he'd been interrupted by the argument between that woman Vash and a Ferengi named Sovak. Then he'd returned to his room to try and get some peace and quiet, only to find two unidentified beings in his rooms. They had identified themselves as Ajur and Boratus, members of the Vorgon race who claimed to be looking for a quantum phase inhibitor called the Tox Uthat.

They seemed very sure that he'd find it at some point during his stay on Risa, and he had half a mind to see if he could find Rose and see if she'd just tell him where the damned thing was so he could get on with the rest of his holiday in peace. Secretly though, he was actually enjoying untangling the many facets of this intricate puzzle. And if he could keep it so Beverly thought he'd been lounging the entire time, so much the better.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a familiar figure that glided by him. "Rose," he called out and the figure spun around with a tongue touched smile.

"Good day Jean-Luc," she said and sauntered up to him," How has your day been?"

"You mean you don't know?" he asked with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

Rose winked. "Now that would be telling wouldn't it?" she replied cheekily," But to answer your question, I actually do know. So in effort to make up for your not so great morning thus far, would you care to join my friends and me for dinner? They're a couple of nutters, but they are wonderful for lightening the spirit."

"That sounds wonderful," he said and held out his arm for her to take.

She threaded her arm through his and gently tugged him down several hallways before stopping in front of the doors to one of the larger suites. A pair of slightly raised voices filtered though into the hallway and Rose sighed in exasperation before activating the doors and pulling him inside.

A man and a woman, human if he wasn't mistaken, were standing in the middle of the kitchenette arguing rather enthusiastically. The woman stood with her arms crossed and tossed her head in irritation, sending a cascade of ginger hair flying over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes at her companion. The man was waving his arms about, apparently trying to get his point across, before finally stopping to roll his deep blue eyes and ruffle his dark hair in exasperation.

"Come on Donna," he implored in what sounded suspiciously like a whine," Just one dance, just one. That's all I'm asking for."

"I highly doubt you'd really stop at one," Donna snapped back dryly," And besides I'm pretty sure I wouldn't care for your type of dancing."

"Hey! I'll have you know that my type of dancing is a gift. It would be a crime against the universe if I ever stopped," Jack sniffed.

"You mean it would be a crime against you," Rose supplied with a giggle, causing both of them to spin around in astonishment. "Really, you two are almost adorable," she said and gestured towards them with her free hand," Jean-Luc, these are my friends Jack Harkness and Donna Noble. Donna, Jack, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

"Just Jean-Luc," he corrected as he extended his hand.

"It's an honor sir," Jack said, taking the hand with an excited smile," I've heard a lot about you."

Donna rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm, but still shook the Captain's hand with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you," she greeted simply.

"Likewise," he responded politely and let himself be led over to the well set table.

Plates of simple sandwiches and fruit were passed around and they dug into the light meal with enthusiasm. "So how are the two of you finding Risa," Jean-Luc asked conversationally as he swallowed a bite of a Risan apple.

"Oh I love Risa, always have, and this place just keeps getting better with age," Jack said as he polished off another bite of his sandwich," Was here back when the first hotels were built, and I was here when they opened The Risan Tower Hotel."

"But that's still in the initial planning stages, they haven't even approved the permits yet. So how could you…" Jean-Luc trailed off as an understanding expression crossed his face.

Jack merely smiled as he finished the last bite of his food and pushed his plate aside," I'm older than I look Jean-Luc, much older."

"You're an impossible thing Jack," Rose commented as she stood and started gathering the dishes," Always have been, and Donna? Well Donna is just brilliant."

"Oh hush you," the woman in question huffed over her cup of Azurian ale," I'm nothing of the sort. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm the most unimportant person at the table."

"No one is unimportant Donna."

Donna hummed noncommittally and took another sip of her drink while Picard took in the whole scene, eyes twinkling with amusement and curiosity. He liked Rose's friends, he really did. They were the breath of fresh air that Rose had promised, and he could see why she treasured them.

"Vash," Rose's voice cut through his musings.

"Sorry?"

"I know that you had some visitors this morning and I know what they want you to find. That woman Vash knows more than she lets on, if I were you I'd go talk to her. You never know what might happen."

"I'm fairly certain that you already do."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Rose replied simply and watched the man stand and make his way to the door.

"It was lovely meeting you both and thank you for dinner. I'll be seeing you later Rose?"

"Not if I see you first. Good luck Jean-Luc."

….

They had been so close, and yet, even with their goal in sight they had failed. Boratus tapped at the console of their hidden time ship as he set the coordinates they would need to jump back to their hide-out on the outside of Vorgonian space.

"We were so close Ajur, the Tox Uthat was in our grasps and now it's gone. Destroyed forever," he growled and glared out at the stars.

"Peace Boratus, there is nothing more we can do. The histories told us what happened, and this was no more that a fulfillment of that."

"We can go back and try again."

"I think not," a new voice said and they both spun around to see an unfamiliar blonde, humanoid female glaring at them," I won't have you mucking about with the timelines."

"Who are you?" Boratus asked, still in shock over this unexpected development.

"I'm the Bad Wolf," she replied, golden eyes taking on a glint of feral amusement at the pair's shocked expressions.

"The Bad Wolf," Ajur repeated in awe," Why have you come?"

"You came to Risa to look for something which you once sought to steal. When you couldn't find it, you manipulated one of my dear friends to go look for it. Now you talk about going back and crossing timelines, just what were you thinking?" the Wolf hissed.

The two Vorgons stuttered incoherently for a moment before Rose raised her hand to cut them off. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Captain Picard is back aboard his ship and my family and I will continue our holiday on Risa for awhile," she paused and gave them both an icy look," And the two of you will turn yourselves into your home world's authorities in your correct time."

They opened their mouths to protest but she silenced them by deepening the ice in her eyes. "You have proven yourselves to be dangerous, and a nuisance. Be sure to heed me as I will be watching you, is that understood?"

A pair of silent nods met her command and she vanished from the ship as quietly as she had appeared.


End file.
